


Три в одном

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Три раза, когда Джордан Хендерсон и Адам Лаллана едва не спалились перед сокомандниками, и один раз, когда они поняли, что это не главное
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 1





	Три в одном

_1\. Джеймс Милнер_

На экране в поставленной на паузу игре Месут Озил отдаёт отточенный пас точно на макушку Оливье Жиру, но ни Джордан, ни Адам не смотрят на них. Они сидят на разных краях дивана: отложенные джойстики сталкиваются гладкими боками между ними, ноги Адама в разноцветных носках удобно лежат на коленях Джордана, и тот то и дело проводит согнутым мизинцем по вышитым на пятках лупоглазым оленям, заставляя Адама вздрагивать. В углу комнаты подмигивает огоньками гирлянда, на лампе над диваном висит веточка омелы, и Джордан, который сам её туда повесил, тянется за поцелуем и, конечно, его получает. Эти несколько часов спокойствия между интервью, тренировками и благотворительными мероприятиями принадлежат только им, и эта роскошь опьяняет сильнее, чем выдыхающееся пиво в бутылках на журнальном столике.

\- Так и знал, что вы всё выпьете, - говорит Джим с порога, и Адам, дёрнувшись, подгибает ноги под себя и фальшиво смеётся, а Джордан потирает покрасневшее ухо и слишком долго шарит в корзинке рядом с диваном в поисках третьего джойстика. Джим садится между ними, устраивается удобнее и выставляет на стол ещё три бутылки. - Ну и команду вы собрали...  
Адам смотрит на Джордана за спиной Джима и тихонько усмехается. Говорить ему о том, что с момента его звонка они не разыграли ни одного мяча, не решается ни один из них.

_2\. Бен Вудбёрн_

Адам целует его с порога, и Джордан едва успевает захлопнуть за собой дверь, проворачивая ручку до упора. Снаружи остаётся болтаться табличка "Не беспокоить", а Адам за ворот олимпийки тянет Джордана к неудобной гостиничной кровати. Джордан только ухмыляется на середине поцелуя - два забитых мяча, победа на ноль и ясное небо над Мидлсбро кружили голову не только Адаму, и восторг разливается по телу, как вода из опрокинутой от неловкого движения пластиковой бутылки. Ни Адам, ни Джордан не обращают на это внимания.  
\- Два раза, - тихо шепчет Адам. Он старается выглядеть серьёзным, но в глазах - чертенята пляшут. - Я забил два раза.  
"Я в курсе", - хочет сказать Джордан, но не успевает, да Адаму и не надо - он прекрасно видит в его глазах и это, и предвкушение, и щемящую какую-то нежность. Его личный сорт космоса в одном человеке.  
Засмотревшись, он едва не падает, когда Джордан тянет его к себе за резинку домашних штанов, но удерживает равновесие, чтобы в следующий миг опрокинуть Джордана на кровать.

\- Вы с капитаном что, поссорились? - шёпотом спрашивает Вудбёрн в очереди за апельсиновым соком у шведского стола в отеле. Адам вздрагивает и невольно поправляет ворот свитера с логотипом спонсоров, хотя они с Джорданом всегда осторожны, и следов поцелуев там быть не должно. Прищурившись, он смотрит на Бена, словно этот вопрос ему просто примерещился спросонья. - Ну, я слышал, как вы вчера кричали в твоём номере. Всё хорошо?  
Глядя в встревоженные серые глаза Бена, Адам только качает головой.  
\- Всё очень хорошо, - отвечает он и, потрепав Бена по топорщащейся чёлке, отходит к своему столу.  
Сока ему почему-то больше не хочется.

_3\. Лорис Кариус_

В автобусе тихо. После отвратительного проигрыша разговаривать не хочется никому, и даже за окно на ликующий Борнмут не смотрит ни один человек - кто-то листает социальные сети, кто-то дремлет под музыку в наушниках, кто-то - остервенело проходит уровень за уровнем в Angry Birds.  
Адам не глядя кладёт ладонь на подрагивающее колено Джордана. Тот хмурится, кусает губы и явно корит себя за несогласованность игроков и провальный второй тайм, но ногой дёргать перестаёт, успокаиваясь под прикосновением Адама. Смотрит краем глаза и кивает, благодаря за поддержку. Адам пожимает плечами - мол, ничего особенного, я здесь, я с тобой в любом случае.  
Им не нужно разговаривать иногда, и Адам знает - сейчас Джордану бесполезно что-то говорить. Он всегда успокаивается медленно, как остывающий после долгого перегона локомотив.  
Поэтому Адам только выпрямляется в кресле, подставляя плечо, в которое Джордан хмуро утыкается лбом, и протягивает ему один наушник. В музыке Джордан не разбирается, и ему, в общем-то, плевать, что слушать сейчас, лишь бы заглушить любыми звуками гнетущее чувство неудовлетворенности собой.  
Адам осторожно кладёт руку рядом с его ладонью - не трогая, просто обозначая своё присутствие.  
Полторы песни спустя Джордан выдыхает и, распрямив пальцы, подсовывает их под ладонь Адама, как будто там им самое место.

Лорис оглядывается назад со своего первого ряда. Всю дорогу ему кажется, что все смотрят ему в маячивший над спинкой кресла затылок и осуждают его за проигрыш, но встречается глазами он только с Адамом. Тот прикладывает палец к губам, кивая на задремавшего у него на плече Джордана, и показывает Лорису большой палец.  
\- Ничего не в порядке, - ворчит Кариус шёпотом. Ему хочется так же опустить голову на плечо сидящему рядом Эмре и забыть о четырёх мячах в своих воротах и о разочаровании в глазах тренера, и даже не пытаться думать о заголовках завтрашних газет, но вместо этого он делает музыку громче и смотрит на свои руки. Он завидует своему капитану, потому что у него есть такой друг, как Адам, с которым радостно праздновать победы и не страшно сталкиваться с поражениями.  
\- Хватит ныть, - отрывисто говорит Эмре на немецком и ободряюще тычет локтем его под рёбра.  
Лорису почему-то становится легче, и, потерев ушибленный бок, он оглядывается на Адама и показывает ему большой палец в ответ.

~~~

_1\. Юрген Клопп_

Дверца шкафчика под лопатками Адама чуть поскрипывала от каждого движения Джордана, и этот скрип эхом отдавался в пустой раздевалке Мелвуда. Остальные игроки разъехались, и они остались вдвоём. За два года они научились ценить эти разделенные пополам моменты, иногда разговаривая, иногда просто молча сидя рядом, наслаждаясь самим обществом друг друга, а иногда, как сейчас, целуясь до одури и белых кругов перед глазами.  
Джордан целовался, как жил - серьёзно и с полной самоотдачей, и в его руках Адам, комкая в мигом ставших влажными руках ткань его футболки, замирал, как в первый раз. Время то застывало, как при розыгрыше стандарта, то мчалось в ритме бешено колотящегося сердца, и Адам, переступая босыми ногами по холодному кафелю, хотел не то прямо тут прижаться к Джордану и остаться в его руках навсегда, не то поскорее завернуться в куртку, вызвать такси и увезти его домой, к себе или к нему - это было неважно сейчас.  
\- Я... - начал было Адам, отстранившись на мгновение, и Джордан, поймав его расфокусированный взгляд только кивнул, принимая все его невысказанные слова:  
\- Я знаю, - одними губами сказал он и, вздрогнув, оглянулся на щелчок замка.

Юрген Клопп открыл дверь без стука. Оглядев раздевалку рассеянным взглядом, он виновато улыбнулся, поправил очки, лукаво блеснувшие в свете лампы, и, кашлянув, сказал:  
\- Зайдите ко мне, надо обсудить пару моментов на завтрашний матч. Жду вас через четверть часа примерно, - он глянул на экран телефона, зажатого в руке, будто прикидывая что-то, и добавил: - И дверь, всё-таки, закройте.


End file.
